


Strip

by Amrita_Vein



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Blow Job, Costumes, Dom!Eli, Eli in a corset, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Sensory Deprivation, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, sub!Thrawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrita_Vein/pseuds/Amrita_Vein
Summary: “Would you be a doll Thrawn and help me out of some of these layers? Only with your teeth please."Thrawn and Eli attend a fancy costume gala. Eli needs a bit of help getting out of his outfit.Second chapter has art to accompany the text.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/gifts), [MotherRameses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/gifts).

> A couple folks on the internet got me thinking about Eli in a corset and well, this happened.

At this point, Admiral Thrawn didn’t know which one of them loathed these events more. Commander Vanto and himself had been ‘invited’ to attend yet another uppity Coruscant gala instead of doing their jobs of bringing peace to the Empire. While Admiral Thrawn was sure that the social event would ultimately not impact the Ninety-Sixth Task Force’s mission in the Allarean System, as the situation there was under well enough control that his three day absence would not have disastrous consequences, he still did not like to leave the field with so many variables in play. Commodore Faro was a most capable commander of course, but Thrawn never enjoyed abandoning his responsibilities for such frivolous events. However, this particular frivolous event at least piqued the Admiral’s interest as it had a modicum of creativity attached to its theme- it was the Grand Imperial Gala put on by the Galactic Society of Arts and Culture and it was held at the Grand Coruscant Society for Preservation of the Arts. There were special exhibits of rare artifacts curated exclusively for the event and guests would have private access to the museum for the evening. Of course, no good deed could go unpunished and there was always a catch, this event was not a standard gala where Imperial dress uniforms were worn. It was in fact, a costume gala and outfits needed to be selected in accordance to the event’s theme, “Texture, Pattern, and Layers.”

Thrawn was not particularly keen on devoting time to researching outfits for the gala and instead tasked his lover and aide, Commander Vanto with the project. Vanto was already responsible for booking their accommodations for the trip and usually found luxurious eclectic lodging for the couple in secluded historical neighborhoods with privacy in spades. Though he was not a designer, Eli’s tastes remained consistent through the years and his attention to detail meant that Thrawn did not have to worry about his outfit for the gala. Instead, he could focus on his efforts on stabilizing the Allarean System for as long as possible.

Eventually however, the time came to depart the _ Chimaera _, with their outfits and luggage loaded onto the shuttle, Thrawn and Eli headed to Coruscant. Keeping up appearances so the shuttle pilot would stay ignorant of their relationship, Eli and Thrawn dressed for the gala in separate quarters. Thrawn found himself pleasantly surprised with Eli’s costume selection for him. It was a maroon robe made of various layers of fabric that varied in opacity creating an ethereal look. There were multiple slits in the fabric so even though the robe touched the ground, Thrawn still had freedom of movement and could still discreetly wear his navy issue boots while looking regal. The ability to move and always be ready for a fight was so important to Thrawn that he would practice sparring in his uniform and he very much appreciated that Eli had taken his physical and mental comfort in mind when picking out the outfit. On top of the long maroon robe was a cuirass of twisted gold filigree. It appeared to be emblazoned with outer rim iconography- notably warrior gods from the planet Tatooine. To match the cuirass was a pair of gold arm cuffs and a golden mask that covered the upper half of Thrawn’s face. Thrawn spent a moment taking in his reflection and appreciated how elegant he appeared. Eli had excellent taste.

Then Eli stepped out of his quarters, and Thrawn’s jaw momentarily detached from his skull.

The most notable facet of Eli’s appearance was that he was now standing four inches taller than he normally did. Looking down at his feet, Thrawn noted that Eli was wearing black, patent leather, lace up boots with a tall chunky heel. Thrawn hoped Eli could run in those boots but doubted it, he made a mental note to himself to bring his holdout blaster with him to the gala in case of emergency. Tucked into Eli’s knee-high boots were fitted navy slacks and above that, well, that’s where reality seemed to unhinge a bit. He appeared to be wearing some kind of stiffly boned waist trainer made of a thick black and navy hounds tooth fabric. Underneath the waist trainer was a black sheer button up shirt that showed a _ second _stiffly boned black garment peaking through the translucent fabric. To Thrawn it looked like something the humans called a ‘corset’, but he had been under the impression that was only a garment that human females wore. On top of these layers, Eli wore a navy waistcoat with sharply tailored shoulders and tails that hit the middle of his thighs. Thrawn noted to his distress, that the tails of this coat swished rather appealingly when Eli walked. He hoped his blood pressure would remain within normal levels this evening. Tucked into the navy coat was a simple silk pocket square of maroon fabric- Thrawn knew Eli had chosen the color to signify their bond as it was the traditional color of his house yet no one at the Gala would be the wiser. Finally, Eli’s flyaway hair had been combed back and he applied silver powder to the sides of his temples while over his eyes was a thin strip of black lace. 

“Well now, Commander Vanto, I do not think we can be done with this gala soon enough.” Thrawn said delicately, in range of the shuttle pilot, as he looked his commander up and down.

“Yeah, that was my thought as well.” Thrawn noted the slightly crooked smile on Eli’s lips and his heart skipped a beat. His human had _ something else _ planned for them this evening and he was beginning to formulate ideas as to what it was. “Are you comfortable at least, sir?”

“Indeed commander.”

“Excellent,now shall we get this over with sir?.”

\----

If it had been any other set of circumstances, Thrawn would have remembered what happened at the gala, or what the special exhibits showcased. He would have spent hours wandering the museum and speaking with the curators and historians onsite. As it was, he gave the art no thought, and wasn’t even mad about it. At one point, his hand had accidentally brushed against Eli’s thigh while they were walking into another overly decorated ballroom and he felt _ something _. Eli only blinked at Thrawn and kept walking innocently. Thrawn’s curiosity became more urgent.

\---

  


The speeder ride from the gala to their lodging was tortuously long, and the overly friendly hospitality droid spent far too much time listing nearby attractions until Thrawn cracked and ordered it to leave them. He was ‘too fatigued’ and needed to ‘gather his mental resources’ for dealing with the situation in the Allarean System. 

\---

Once inside their rooms and the door locks activated, Eli promptly pinned Thrawn against the wall with a fierce kiss, fingers removing his golden mask and dropping it to the floor with a clang. Gasping, Thrawn deftly untied the black strip of lace from Eli’s face and let it flutter to the ground as well as he pulled his commander flush against him. Eli then ran his hand along Thrawn’s temple and leaned in for another kiss. Their changed height difference was electric, Eli could now incline his head down and sink his teeth into the soft flesh under Thawn’s ear while he was standing up, which he did much to Thrawn’s enjoyment. Thrawn tilted his head back and leaned against the wall, exposing more of his cerulean skin for Eli to nibble on. Eli’s wandering hands found the clasps on Thrawn’s golden cuirass and removed it. Thrawn gracefully slipped out the armor while Eli knelt down to place it gently on the floor next to him.

Still kneeling on the floor in front of Thrawn, Eli snaked his hands between the layers of fabric strips that made Thrawn’s robe until he was palming Thrawn’s rapidly hardening erection. Pulling down his briefs and spreading open the robe for better access, Eli took Thrawn’s member into his mouth hot and greedily, cupping his firm ass with both hands and holding him steady against the wall.

Eli took Thrawn deep into his throat and swallowed around him. Thrawn felt as if he was being devoured alive, Eli’s intensity was overwhelming and the world around him began to shrink to only this room, only this moment, only Eli...

Who then abruptly stood up and walked away to the bed.

“C’mon Thrawn, follow me.” He called over his shoulder.

Blinking in shock for a moment, Thrawn exhaled and followed after his commander to the bedroom.

Eli was sitting on the bed, looked expectantly at Thrawn, that crooked smile on his lips and warm, sparkling brown eyes. Thrawn knew exactly what that meant and his heart skipped a beat in anticipation.

“Take off your clothes Thrawn. Then I’m going to need you to help me darling.”

Already unfastening his robe, Thrawn exhaled “Anything, Eli.” The robe pooled on the floor at his feet as he tugged off his boots, unstrapped the holdout blaster around his thigh, and pulled off his black standard-issue briefs.

“I didn’t include the holdout blaster with your costume Thrawn, is everything okay?” The crooked smile faded as concern spread across the human’s face, unguarded in Thrawn’s presence.

Kneeling in front of Eli, Thrawn placed his head in his commander’s lap and nuzzled his head into Eli’s hands. “I worried for your safety when I saw your choice of footwear my Star. You took care to select an outfit for me I would be comfortable moving in but I was unsure about your own ability to adequately defend yourself should the need arise. Would you like me to also take off these gold arm cuffs?”

Leaning forward and tilting Thrawn’s chin up so their eyes aligned, Eli’s face was positively _ glowing _ with adoration for his admiral. “You never cease to amaze me, you know that Thrawn? And keep them on, they look lovely on you.” Thrawn thought he saw the beginnings of tears in those caf brown eyes he loved so much and thought better than to comment on it. Instead he hummed contentedly and pressed a kiss into the back of Eli’s palm. 

Eli looked back at Thrawn and his expression shifted from soft to sly. “Oh yeah… where were we?” Then with a touch of feigned boredom, Eli looked down at his fingernails and spoke.

“Would you be a doll Thrawn and help me out of some of these layers? Only with your teeth please. You can start with the boots, they’re killing me, and” winking at the man sitting on the floor in front of him “apparently, a threat to my life.”

Although his erection was still a searing pillar of heat through his body and had been distracting him since Eli had initially taken him in his mouth, Thrawn obediently knelt before his commander and began to pull at the laces of Eli’s boots with his teeth. Undoing the laces was the easy part, loosening and removing the boots was another story entirely and behavior entirely unbecoming for an Imperial Naval Admiral. Thrawn struggled with the task yet remained focused, eventually removing Eli’s boots and socks, his humiliation and arousal only burning brighter.

“Good work dear, now let’s get me out of my coat and pants.”

These were much easier for Thrawn to remove. As the coat fell onto the bed Thrawn gasped as he saw a new layer of Eli’s clothing exposed. Not only was Eli wearing a black corset under the sheer black shirt, but he also had on arm garters made of a clinging fishnet fabric that extended from his wrists to the top of his biceps. In his distraction, Thrawn brought both hands around Eli’s waist and ran his fingers over the grommets of the hounds tooth waist trainer.

“No touching, Thrawn.” Eli gently scolded.

“Yes.. sir”

“That’s good, doll. Now keep your hands behind your back unless I tell you otherwise, okay?” Thrawn complied with Eli’s request and bent down to pull apart the lacing on the waist trainer before circling around his commander to begin unbuttoning his sheer black shirt.

Eli smiled and leaned forward towards Thrawn. He enjoyed the warmth of his mouth against his chest and ran a warm hand lovingly through Thrawn’s gelled hair. Messing up Thrawn’s hair was one of Eli’s favorite things to do. His admiral always seemed to fall apart once his hair was free and the man had a wild streak to him that really turned Eli on. Thrawn leaned his head to into Eli’s touch and hummed contentedly, a faint smile on his lips. 

“Eyes forward Thrawn. Keep them on your task at hand.”

“My apologies Eli.”

“My apologies… _ sir. _” Eli corrected.

“I am sorry, forgive me, sir.” Thrawn responded.

“C’mon Thrawn, am I not worth your respect now, darling? If you can’t exhibit proper respect or use your eyes to look straight ahead at your assigned task then you can’t use your eyes to look at all.” Eli leaned down and took the maroon silk pocket square out from his discarded coat and unfolded it before tying it over Thrawn’s eyes. The silk was just sheer enough Thrawn could see traces of light filtering through. 

“Oh, and that scarf is woven with heat shielding filaments, so sorry doll, no infrared sneaking for you tonight.” Eli’s lips suddenly captured Thrawn’s and he pulled hard on his fine black hair, pulling him up into a standing position as Eli stood up from the bed as well.

Grabbing Thrawn’s face with both hands, Eli forced distance between the two of them and began to speak again. “Now listen to me Thrawn, I’m gonna finish taking off this shirt now and I want to use your hands this time and take off my pants. You’re going to unbuckle them and pull them down to the floor while staying on your knees in front of me. You are going to touch the sides of my legs- only the sides now- and unbuckle what you find and then hand them to me. Do you understand, my darling?”

“Yes sir.”

“Excellent, Thrawn.” And Eli pressed another searing kiss against his lips before letting him go to work. Thrawn deftly followed the instructions given to him, though his curiosity spiked as he felt sheer stockings on Eli’s legs and coiled leather straps wrapped around his thighs. Dutifully, he unbuckled the straps and handed them to Eli.

“Thank you so much Thrawn. You have been so, so good, I knew you could do it. Now would you like a reward for being such a dear?”

Thrawn looked up blindly and nodded, breathily responding “Yes, _please_ Eli.”

Eli’s gaze hardened as he looked down at Thrawn. “Oh darling, you really don’t make things easy for me, do ya? I guess you can’t use your eyes _ or _your mouth tonight.”

Eli set the leather straps on the bed and then took Thrawn’s head in one hand while pulling down his underwear with the other. He opened Thrawn’s jaw a fraction and commanded his admiral “suck on it. C’mon, put your mouth to the only task it’s good for dear.”

Thrawn gleefully took Eli into his mouth with abandon. Eli bottomed out against Thrawn’s throat and moaned contentedly, smiling down at him. Thrawn could hear the warm affection in Eli’s voice as he ran a hand through his hair and thrust harder into his mouth. Then abruptly Eli pulled out of Thrawn’s mouth and stepped back. The Chiss gasped at the sudden removal of sensation. He gasped again when Eli pulled the blindfold off of him and he took in the sight of his lover standing in front of him. His human looked like a spirit of sex incarnate.

Not only was Eli wearing fishnet arm sleeves, but he also had a sleek looking black corset on with attractive silver buckles, and black stain briefs with attachment points that held sheer black stockings that skimmed the tops of his tanned thighs. Eli looked like a present for Thrawn wrapped by the gods, and he told him so.

Smiling warmly at Thrawn, Eli reached down and took his hand, pulling him up to his feet. “Aww, now there’s my grateful little doll tonight. I knew he was in there somewhere. C’mon, get on the bed, hands above your head, and lay on your back dear.” Eli smiled and picked up the leather straps before following Thrawn to the bed, where he straddled him and leaned down to kiss him deeply.

As he broke away for air, uncontrolled torrent of words tumbled from Thrawn’s lips. “Eli- thank you thankyou _ thankyou _.” 

“Mmm, you are so needy tonight Thrawn.” Eli dug his nails into Thrawn’s chest and dragged his hands down the sides of his ribs.

“I need… _ you _Eli.”

“Patience Darling.”

Eli proceeded to tie Thrawn up with the leather straps that had been wrapped around his thighs, taking the leather and wrapping it around his wrists and across his palms so Thrawn would have something to safely dig his fingernails in when he became lost in the throes of pleasure, for he was surely going to lose himself tonight. From the bedside table, Eli opened a drawer and pulled out a knife and a small bottle of lubrication. Taking the knife, he cut a slit on both sides of his black satin underwear, leaving perhaps half a centimeter of fabric on each side holding the garment together before shifting his weight from sitting on Thrawn’s chest to being centered on his knees over his admiral’s face. Thrusting forward, Eli’s clothed member rubbed against Thrawn’s face and the Chiss groaned needily. 

“Well now tear it off darling.” Eli whispered the command, and Thrawn enthusiastically complied, carefully biting only the fabric with his teeth before pulling back, using all the strength in his upper back to rip the fabric off, exposing Eli’s turgid erection. 

“Now, take me dear.”

Eli shifted forward and Thrawn readily opened his mouth, taking Eli inside his throat. His entire body was shifting and roiling forward with desire. Thrawn is desperate to run his hands along Eli’s hands and up his firm ass to rest on the warm skin of his lower back. Unfortunately, the leather straps keep Thrawn restrained and he lets out a needy moan. He is desperate, so very desperate for more. Thrawn closes his eyes and focuses on the warm sensation of Eli in his mouth, the fullness in his throat, the smell of Eli all around him, and the friction of Eli’s sheer stockings against his thighs. It is a sensory overload_ . _ It is complete bliss. There is no more time and place there is only this, the here and now and _ Eli _.

“--Did you hear me Darling?” Thrawn's momentary escape ends as Eli removes himself from his mouth, he is now left feeling so very empty. His vermilion eyes snap open and focus into twin caf brown orbs.

“I asked you to suck my fingers please Thrawn. Now don’t make me ask you a third time.” Eli nudges two of his fingers against Thrawn’s lips and he compliantly opens his mouth, happily accepting them, lathing his tongue against the digits and excited for what is yet to come. Thrawn cannot wait to be taken and filled by Eli. The Lysatran, however, had different plans for his lover tonight and after removing his fingers from Thrawn’s mouth, he reaches down to Thrawn’s indigo member and further slicks his fingers with a bit of Thrawn’s precum before reaching between his own legs and methodically beginning to open himself. At this point, Thrawn was too far gone to notice the sad little pouting sound he made at the realization he won’t be fucked tonight. Eli of course, noticed the pout and loving satisfaction bloomed in his chest as he continued to stretch himself open so he could accommodate Thrawn. All of this time, Thrawn’s abandoned cock has been twitching desperately and painfully hard for attention as he watches, realization dawning and now waiting eagerly, face flushed and eyes blazing. He is _ desperate _ for release.

Eli had been kneeling over Thrawn’s chest as he fingered himself, looking down at his lover and smiling, their gazes were welded together as the two of them made communion with one another. And then Eli removes his fingers from himself and shifts his position backward, slowly impaling himself upon Thrawn’s willing member. He lets out a long, satisfied, low groan as he slowly slides down to take Thrawn to the hilt and tosses his head back with blissful satisfaction at the sensation.

Thrawn fights against his restraints wanting to touch Eli but can only gaze up at his lover, who is smiling above him with reckless abandon. Both of his warm brown hands are planted firmly on Thrawn’s hip bones as Eli leans back and grinds his own hips down against Thrawn. Gasping for air and any remaining threads of coherent thought, Thrawn heavily exhales and whispers “Eli. You are beautiful.”

Eli looks down at Thrawn with his soft, steely, intense gaze. A slightly feral glean was now in his eyes as he ghosts the fingers of his clean hand down along the side of Thrawn’s jaw, to his throat, and then along his clavicle, before pressing a warm palm on his toned chest.

“Permission to speak freely, sir?” Thrawn begs, groaning in sweet urgent desperation.

“Granted, darling.” Eli lazily responds as he begins tracing circles around Thrawn’s indigo nipples, teasing him with the promise of sensations still yet to come. Eli is still rhythmically forcing his hips down onto Thrawn’s cock, wringing pleasure and throaty moans from his Chiss. Stars, Eli loved it when Thrawn was vocal like this. He didn’t even realize how _ loud _ he was because he was so far gone.

“I love... watching you... take pleasure... from... me. My... body.” Thrawn huffed out in short gasps. Eli took that as all the permission he needed to fuck himself even harder on Thrawn, who was frantically rutting his himself up to meet Eli’s thrusts. Harder and faster, Eli fucked himself on Thrawn, his hands grasping at his chest and shoulders for purchase and leverage.

“Tell me you’re mine, Thrawn.” Eli growled into Thrawn’s ear, pressing himself down onto him. “Tell me... Is your body _ mine _?”

“My body is yours Eli. My heart is yours. _ I _am yours.”

Eli’s eyes burned with sweet lust and his steely expression melted back into a crooked grin. That admission from Thrawn was _ everything _in the galaxy to him. 

“Tonight and always Darling.” He leaned down and sweetly kissed Thrawn on the lips, all soft tenderness and warmth.

Thrawn gasped again, vermilion eyes snapping open. “I won’t… make it!… Eli I want you to come too.”

“Not. Yet. Thrawn.” Eli grunted. The steel behind his eyes hardened a bit and his crooked grin settled into a thin, determined line of pressed together lips. “You come… when I tell you to come.” The Lysatran huffed out with authority.

“Eli!” Thrawn cried out, his voice ragged and cracking. He bent his legs back and threw the coiled strength of his lower back and abdominal muscles into his thrusts up into Eli, adding additional power and speed as he desperately sought his release.

“Not. Yet. Thrawn.” Eli said, his voice still steady but starting to take on a far away quality, the black pupils of his caf brown eyes were blown wide open. He _ had _ to be as close to the edge as Thrawn was. How was he still holding out like this? Thrawn was desperate, painfully so, to touch Eli, for release. The leather straps keeping his arms suspended behind him seemed to burn into his skin with evil reminders that he could not touch his lover. This time, Thrawn’s pitiful whine was loud enough that the Chiss heard himself through his haze of desperation. His red eyes suddenly widened and his face flushed lilac in humiliation. Now Eli smirked and the crooked smile faded to a sweet one. Softness replaced the steel in his gaze and Eli took his clean hand and began to stroke himself in rapid time with his and Thrawn’s thrusting.

“I’m gonna _ cover _ you in my come and you’re gonna fill me up with yours soon. You’re gonna come so hard you’ll forget what planet we’re on. And _ then _ I’ll untie you and lick your come off you and while you try to remember what your name is and who you are. After that, you’re gonna kiss me and taste yourself on my lips… You’re not gonna know anything but that you’re _ mine _ and I have you here… I love you… _ Thrawn _!”

Eli’s head tilted back and his unblinking eyes stared straight up at the ceiling. Hot spurts of semen painted Thrawn’s chest like a salvo of turbolaser fire. The sound his human made above him was a cry to the gods for salvation. And then Thrawn lost it as well, adrift in sensation, asking for forgiveness and giving thanks to the universe for this moment. They had transcended beyond concepts of self and floated in an abyss of warmth and sated pleasure. 

This was what pure ecstasy felt like.

Eventually, Eli eased himself off of Thrawn and leaned forward, undoing the leather straps that held Thrawn’s wrists against the bed frame and, true to his word, began gently lapping up his own come on Thrawn’s chest.

Thrawn, in a dazed state of bliss, flexed his fingers before moving his hands to cradle Eli in his arms. If Eli didn’t know better, he could swear Thrawn was mewling or purring or… something and long, cool fingers carded through Eli’s hair and traced the lines of his corset.

“Hey Thrawn?”

“Yes Eli?”

“Do you think you’re coherent enough to help me get out of the rest of this getup?”

“Honestly, not right now Eli, you’ve been exceptionally… thorough with your ministrations, but I’d very much like to watch you take it off.”

  
“Well now that can certainly be arranged dear.” Eli winked at his love and wondered how much of a show it would take to get Thrawn’s blood flowing again. The night was young after all.


	2. Visual Imagery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art to accompany chapter 1


End file.
